


24

by Caledra



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Yuta & Winwin, nct - Freeform, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledra/pseuds/Caledra
Summary: ╔══════════════════ ∘◦ εïз ◦∘ ════════════════════╗POV: Nakamoto YutaShip: Yuta & WinWinSummary: Yuta is reaching an age where he starts to question his future and looking atthings with less naivety than before. Almost.╚══════════════════ ∘◦ εïз ◦∘ ════════════════════╝
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 8





	24

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are based off NCT’s idols but are by no means associated with the artists or the company itself.  
I take no claims on the real people referred in this story. Everything is fictional.  
No copyright infringement is intended.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Yuta took a deep breath to cope with the ending of the animation he had watched the last couple of days.  
God.. this had been emotional on every level and it was actually hard to hold back tears but since he was laying on his bed with no one around, who would care?  
Perhaps others wouldn’t feel the same way about it like him, but ever since the Japanese started watching it, he shared sympathies and an equal personality with the protagonist. And that he did not get the happy end he deserved, not being able to be with his loved ones - that hit Yuta. It made him question about his own happy end at this very moment.  
Surely, he still loved Sicheng like crazy and still had the highest hopes that the Chinese will step over his shadows and confess the same. He could feel the connection whenever they were together or just chatting, he did not imagine it.

Right?

Where did this question come from?

Yuta turned off the phone and rolled on his back, the room was dark as the night and at the moment he was glad about that.

It’s been almost 5 years now since their debut.. so much time when there had been only “him” who owned Yuta’s heart. They were getting older and with this, the worries and thoughts are more serious but also more realistic. No one could deny that. He had been so naïve and light-headed, childish and stubborn – but he was 24 now and it felt like with each passing day. he matured more and had such thoughts too. If he liked it or not.

Yuta sighed and placed his arm over his eyes. Maybe he has to quit all those romance animes for a while, to prevent that from happening too often. Or he actually should fight harder for the other?  
The Japenese thought about his options, chewing on his inner cheeks and removing the arm to look up at the ceiling, recalling moments where he felt closest to Sicheng.  
With this in mind, he rolled back to the side, taking his phone and checking Winwin’s Weibo. Luckily just the first picture that was coming up made Yuta smile. Wow.. just.. wow.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

His Winwinnie really starts to be more confident about himself or else he would not post all of these precious photos, speaking more in interviews and smiling all the time. And he can be confident and proud of what he ackomplished. Winwin was the most handsome, sexy and still cutest person – the full package; the jackpot. 

His jackpot.

How foolish of him to allow a moment of vulnerability. He loved this man – with every fibre of his being and he will fight for what’s in his heart. The photos were saved in his personal Winko folder before he opened the message and quiet randomly attacking the Chinese with affectionate praises and his love.

24 – who cared for what happens when you can care for this man 24 (!)/7.


End file.
